HARMONI
by Sora no Hika Dashine
Summary: Seorang gadis berambut pink indah dengan segala kemesteriusannya telah membuat Uchiha Sasuke menjadi tertarik. Entah bagaimana lika-liku kehidupan gadis itu, sehingga Si Bungsu Uchiha ini menjadi sosok yang lebih mengenal arti kehidupan.


**Harmoni**

**Sora no Hika DaSHine  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Main chara: SasuSaku  
Genre: Romance and Hurt.  
Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, New Author, and many others.**

* * *

Mataku perlahan terbuka. Sedikit terusik saat indra pendengaranku mendengar alunan harmonika yang begitu indah. _'Siapa yang memainkan harmonika seindah ini?'_ Penasaran dengan hal itu, kemudian ku dudukan tubuhku dan segera mengedarkan pandangan sekitar.

Seorang gadis berbalut gaun putih selutut duduk diatas kursi besi bewarna biru yang berada disamping taman. Ku teliti dirinya. Rambut pink, eh? Heh norak sekali. Matanya terpejam seolah menikmati permainannya sendiri. Tanpa sadar aku pun ikut memejamkan kedua mataku, menikmati alunan indah yang dimainkannya.

"Nee-chaaaan!"

Seketika mataku terbuka saat mendengar teriakkan seorang gadis kecil yang tidak kuketahui siapa. Rambutnya panjang bewarna coklat dengan iris mata lavender, yang langsung mengingatkanku akan seseorang.

Gadis kecil itu berlari riang menuju gadis berambut pink yang dari tadi asik memainkan harmonika. Ditariknya main-main kedua tangan gadis pink itu. Entah apa yang dibisikannya, tapi itu membuat si Pink tertawa pelan. Matanya terbuka, emerald. Sungguh, itu adalah mata yang sangat cantik. Tapi entah mengapa, aku merasa ganjil dengan tatapannya.

Kosong. Tidak terlihat seperti sedang memperhatikan sesuatu.

Sebenarnya… siapa dia?

"Ayo nee-chaaan, ayoo!" teriak kembali gadis kecil itu seraya menarik tangan si Pink agar berjalan dengan cepat.

"Iya Hanabi-chan. Pelan-pelan, nee-chan bisa jatuh nanti," jawab si Pink dengan nada lembut. Suaranya benar-benar bersih, kecil, dan sangat indah. Ku tatap pasangan yang mungkin kakak beradik itu pergi menjauh.

"Yo! Sas-uke Teme!" teriak seseorang yang sudah ku ketahui pasti siapa itu. Siapa lagi yang berani memanggilku seperti itu kalau bukan si bodoh Uzumaki Naruto, si baka dobe yang sebenarnya 'sangat' malas ku akui adalah sahabatku.

_Pukh_

Ku rasakan sebuah tepukan mendarat dibahuku, mau tidak mau ku tolehkan wajahku untuk menatapnya. Cengiran bodoh tanpa dosa. Saat ku lihat gadis itu lagi, ternyata sudah tidak ada.

"Hei Temeee! Jangan mengacuhkanku terus doong!"

"Kau terlambat dobe."

"Hehe maaf Teme, tadi kaa-chan menyuruhku untuk mengantar makanan ke tetangga baru kami. Kau tau? Katanya, tetanggaku mempunyai seorang anak perempuan yang sangat cantik dan manis! Tapi sayang, aku tidak melihatnya. Kata baa-chan-ibunya, dia sedang bermain dengan temannya. Hah sayang sekali!" cerocosnya.

Sial, telingaku sakit sekali mendengar suaranya yang sangat cempreng itu.

"Hn."

"Temeee! Kau pasti akan menyesal juga sepertiku. Tadi aku sempat melihat fotonya loh. Dipajang di ruang tamu. Whooaa cantik sekalii! Kawaii!" serunya.

"Semoga dia tidak pernah bertemu denganmu," sahutku asal-asalan.

"Temeeeee!"

Segera ku tulikan pendengaranku. Si dobe satu ini pasti tidak terima, lalu mulai menceramahi tentang sikapku yang tidak peduli akan sesuatu. Kini dengan seenak cemprengnya dia memaksaku untuk ke rumah tetangganya. Dasar modus. Bilang saja tidak berani ke sana sendirian.

"Hn," sahutku asal. Entah dia mengerti atau tidak. Tapi sekarang dia berteriak-teriak kegirangan.

.

.

"Tadaimaaa!" teriak seorang gadis kecil yang sangat manis.

"Okaerinasai," terdengar sahuttan lembut seorang wanita dari dalam rumah. Tercium aroma masakan yang sangat enak dari arah dapur.

"Jii-chaan oba-chaan! Aku sudah membawa one-chan pulang!" Teriak gadis kecil itu lagi saat duduk melepaskan sepatunya. Didepannya seorang gadis berdiri diam sedang menunggu dirinya.

"Oh ya? Segera ke dapur saja. Oba-chan disini!" teriaknya lagi.

"Hai!"

Kemudian diajaknya gadis yang dipanggil One-chan masuk ke dalam rumah. "Ayo one-chan," tuturnya.

"Iya Hanabi-chan."

Setelah sampai di dapur. Aroma masakan semakin tercium, sepertinya si kecil ini sudah lapar. Terlihat gerakannya yang sedikit terburu-buru menggandeng tangan one-channya. Sesampainya di meja makan, ia langsung duduk diatas kursi. Diperhatikannya seorang wanita bercepol satu yang sedang memakai apron.

Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ah Hanabi-chan, Sakura-chan, apakah kalian sudah lapar?"

"Hai Mebuki ba-chan/kaa-san," jawab keduanya bersamaan dengan panggilan yang berbeda. Rupaya wanita cantik yang memiliki rambut pirang ini adalah Ibu Sakura.

"Baa-chan lagi masak apa?" tanya Hanabi yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya. Apakah itu makanan kesukaannya dan one-channya?

"Coba tebak?"

"Nasi goreng spesial ya?! Asiiik!" teriak Hanabi sambil mengangkat tangannya saat mendapat anggukan dan senyum lebar. Terdengar tawa lembut dari gadis pink disebelahnya. Tingkah Hanabi yang bersemangat, menurutnya begitu lucu.

"Taraa! Ini diaa!" seru Mebuki tidak lama kemudian meletakkan kedua piring yang berisi nasi goreng yang terlihat sangat lezat. Pekikan girang langsung terdengar dari si kecil membuat Mebuki dan Sakura tertawa. "Ne Sakura-chan, makanlah sayang." Ucap Mebuki sambil menengok kearah anak gadisnya. Tatapannya sarat akan kasih sayang dan kelembutan. "Ha'i Oka-san," jawab Sakura dengan pelan dan lembut.

Mebuki duduk di seberang kursi Sakura dan Hanabi yang hanya dibatasi oleh meja makan. Ditatapnya kedua gadis yang berbeda umur agak jauh dengan tatapan sayang. Sesekali tawanya meluncur saat Hanabi kembali bertingkah.

"Ne Hanabi-chan Sakura-chan, tadi kalian bermain di mana?" Tanya Mebuki penasaran. Tangan kanannya menopang wajahnya yang cantik dan awet muda. Tatapannya lebut sekaligus antusias.

"Tadi kami bermain di Taman ba-chan. Di sana one-chan memainkan harmonikanya loh. Aku rindu sekali dengan permainan indah one-chan." Jawab Hanabi antusias sambil menatap Sakura.

Sakura? Hanya malu sambil kembali berpura-pura melanjutkan makannya.

"Souka?"

"Iya oba-chan." Jawab Hanabi dengan anggukan kepala, matanya berkedip-kedip polos.

"Oh iya, sekarang Hanabi-chan sekolah dimana? Oba-chan sampai kaget melihat Hanabi-chan sudah besar," tutur Mebuki sambil tertawa pelan.

"Aku bersekolah di Konoha Middle School Mebuki oba-chan. Huh habisnya, Mebuki oba-chan jarang ke Konoha sih. Kalau ada acara penting saja baru kesini," sahut Hanabi agak kesal, setelah sebelumnya menelan makanan.

"Hihi Hanabi-chan kesal ya?" Tanya Mebuki yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Hanabi. "Tapi kan, sekarang kami sudah pindah ke Konoha. Jadi masih kesal?" Tanya Mebuki main-main dan langsung dijawab dengan cengiran lebar. "Tentu saja tidak! Sekarang teman bermainku bertambah. One-chan, nanti main denganku ya?" tanya Hanabi penuh harap.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sakura yang membuat senyum Hanabi semakin lebar.

"Kas-san, dimana Otou-san?" tanya Sakura.

Ternyata gadis pink ini sudah menghabiskan nasi goreng, berbeda dengan Hanabi yang masih banyak karena daritadi mengobrol dengan ibunya. Melihat itu, Mebuki langsung berdiri mengambil minuman untuk keduanya.

"Otousan sedang ke rumah tetangga kita. Minato jii-san, tau?"

Keduanya menggeleng.

Tepukan keras terdengar."Oh iya, saat itu kan kalian sedang bermain di luar. Pantas saja tidak tau. Minato jii-san itu punya dua orang anak lelaki lho, yang satunya berumur dua tahun diatasmu dan satunya seumuran denganmu Sakura-chan." Jelas Mebuki.

"APA?! One-chaan, one-chan tidak akan meninggalkanku dan bermain dengan mereka berdua kan?" rengek Hanabi sambil memegang lengan sakura. Mebuki kembali duduk sambil membawakan air putih yang langsung diminum keduanya, gumaman terimakasih terdengar.

"Tenanglah, one-chan saja tidak tau apakah mereka mau berteman dengan one-chan." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum getir. Kini Hanabi merasa tidak enak.

"Ah one-chan bicara apa sih? Tentu saja mereka mau, one-chan kan punya aura tersendiri. Jangan sedih dong," kata Hanabi sambil menoel-noel lengan Sakura. Sakura pun tertawa, "Maaf maaf, one-chan terlalu dramatis." Jawab Sakura pelan. Kini Hanabi dan Mebuki hanya menatap Sakura sendu.

Seandainya saja peristiwa itu tidak pernah terjadi.

* * *

Oleeeoleoleoleee ~~~

Huakakikaki fanfic kedua nih

Yang awal Sasuke POV-nya kayaknya OOC banget deh. Si suram pendiam, yang bakal keliatan OOC banget kalo pendeskripsiannya nggak tepat  
Maunya buat yang agak mellow-melow gud bay and misterius gitu sih.

Mau bikin humor, tapi masih nggak PD, kalo garing kan jadi melting T_T

Tapi gimana ? Udah terasa belum? Kalo belum, coba dirasa lagi*nyodorinpedang*

Buat yang misterius itu agak susah nentuin ceritanya ya, tapi no way way, selama berusaha pasti bisa! Iya nggak?*sayamaksa*

Ada yang bisa pantun? Hika kasih pantun Yuhuuu loh, moga reader ga mabok bacanya XD

Di kanan yuhu di kiri yuhu  
Di tengah tengah masih yuhu  
Saya Hika si lugu unyu  
Moga fanficnya bisa bemutu

Huakikiki ada yang mau bales?*ngarep*

Saran, keripik*eh* keritik maksudnya, dan flame yang membangun, Hika terima dengan senang jantung :D

Bu bay :* :*


End file.
